Une mort temporaire
by M-Kira
Summary: De nos jours, d'étranges meurtres ont lieu. Par "étranges meurtres" j'entends le faite que les victimes de ses meurtres reviennent à la vie. A vous de suivre cette enquête de près.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sous le ciel noir encre de la nuit, une jeune blonde osait s'aventurer seule dans les rues sombres de la ville. Seul le bruit de ses talons se répercutait sur les murs de la ville endormie. Le pas pressant, la jeune femme s'imaginait déjà chez elle dans un bon bain chaud. Elle souriait niaisement ce qui lui donnait peut être un air d'idiote si on l'a croisait ainsi mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle n'avait rien à envier à qui que se soit : elle s'était fiancée à l'homme de sa vie, elle allait dans quelques jours intégrer une nouvelle équipe dans la police et avait une longue vie devant elle avec toute sa famille et ses amis à ses côtés.

Elle continua son chemin encore quelques minutes pour enfin passer sous le pont qu'elle traversait tous les jours. Sans le remarqué elle accéléra un peu plus le pas son appartement maintenant à quelques rues à peine. Elle aperçut vaguement une personne encapuchonnée dans l'ombre adossé à l'un des pilier de pierre qui soutenait la route au dessus de leur tête. Celle-ci se mit à marcher dans sa direction quand elle l'aperçut. L'inconnue se positionna face à la blonde de sorte à lui bloquer le chemin. La blonde maintenant beaucoup moins détendue interrogea l'homme en face d'elle d'une voix mal assurée :

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous monsieur ?

A peine eut-elle terminée sa phrase que d'un geste vif, l'homme sorti un poignard de sa ceinture et poignarda habillement la jeune innocente qui s'écroula morte sur le coup.

L'homme, d'un calme absolu, commença à faire demi-tour comme si de rien n'était et murmura pour lui-même:

\- Désolé Lucy.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Ses longs cheveux écarlates se balançaient le long de son dos au rythme de ses pas. Le visage impassible, elle entra dans la pièce la accueillante du bâtiment : la morgue. Elle pris soin de fermer la porte derrière elle avant de se tourner vers le seul occupant de la pièce encore vivant.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir Jellal ?

\- Te voilà enfin Erza. Eh bien...il y a quelques jours il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'assez surprenant et comme je sais que tu es ouverte d'esprit...

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ne préférant pas répondre il fit signe à la dénommée Erza de le suivre. Jellal l'entraîna vers un mur recouvert de trappes en métal. Il en ouvrit une bien précise et invita Erza à regarder à l'intérieur. Celle-ci d'abord réticente finit par obtempérer et jeta un coup d'œil aux endroits désignés par son amis.

\- Tu vois sur les parois, ce sont des griffes.

\- Que font-elles là ?

\- Eh bien, il y a deux jours j'allais rentrer chez moi quand j'ai entendus des cris étouffés. Je me suis donc dirigé vers ses cris pour arriver devant cette trappe.

\- Attends...Tu veux dire que tu as enfermé quelqu'un de vivant ?

\- Pas exactement. Lorsque j'ai fais son autopsie quelques jours plus tôt, elle était bel et bien morte d'un couteau en plein cœur. Mais...elle est revenue à la vie ! Je te jure, elle n'avait plus qu'une cicatrice.

\- Jellal, tu te rends compte que ce que tu me raconte est complètement impossible.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu. J'ai d'ailleurs fais des recherches à ce sujet et apparemment il y a tout juste quelques mois, dans une région voisine, un collègue s'est retrouvé dans la même situation que moi. Mais tout le monde le prend pour un fou. Je compte le rencontrer.

\- Mais où est passé cette femme qui est revenue à la « vie » ?

\- C'est là que tu interviens. Figures toi qu'elle doit justement rejoindre ton service dès demain matin. Elle s'appelle Lucy Heartfilia.

Au même moment, à l'autre bout de la ville, la jeune femme en question dénommée Lucy se fixait stoïque devant son miroir. Elle se décida finalement à lever une nouvelle fois son débardeur jusque son cou. Elle glissa sa main sur son ventre et redessina lentement la cicatrice qui lui barrait la poitrine ce qui lui arracha une grimace de dégoût. Elle préféra fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir son torse balafré mais plongé dans le noir elle ne put empêcher le souvenir de son réveil remonter à la surface qui pourrait sembler n'être qu'un mauvais rêve.

Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert ses yeux, elle ne vit rien. Elle cligna des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il étaient bien ouverts mais toujours rien. Lucy commença à paniquer le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se souvint de la dernière chose qu'elle avait vu : l'homme qui venait de la poignarder. Mais elle ne sentait plus rien de la vive douleur qui l'avait traversée lorsque la lame froide et aiguisée du poignard avait rencontré sa chair. Elle commença à s'agiter avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était enfermée dans un espace étroit, trop étroit. Sa respiration commença à s'emballer elle se balança contre les parois affolée cherchant les limites de sa « cage ». Le drap qui recouvrait son corps nu s'emmêla étroitement autour de Lucy lui rendant la respiration encore plus complexe. Elle frappa contre les parois de fer, griffa de tous les côtés se brisant les ongles, les doigts en sang et hurlant à l'aide comme jamais les pieds tambourinant contre ce qui devait être une trappe. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement ses cordes vocales semblèrent exploser et de grosses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Puis comme dans un murmure de dernier espoir elle s'immobilisa et murmura d'une voix implorante :

\- Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît...

Puis enfin, le cliquetis de la trappe retenti et la lumière s'infiltra doucement dans l'habitacle sombre qui retenait jusque là la jeune blonde. Celle-ci ferma vivement les yeux éblouis par cette nouvelle source de lumière. La trappe sur laquelle elle était allongée fut tirée et enfin Lucy put sortir de sa pseudo cage.

\- Lucy ? Lucy !

\- Hein ? Je...Sting ?

Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive Lucy s'était mis à genou et gardait sa tête entre ses mains. Les yeux rouge elle releva la tête vers son frère qui la regardait depuis le pas de la porte de la chambre inquiet. Elle se leva et courra se réfugier dans ses bras. Elle commença à pleurer sans que Sting ne comprenne pourquoi. Lucy ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il ne comprendrait pas.

\- Natsu !

Le dénommé Natsu se réveilla d'un seul coup suit à l'interpellation un peu brusque que venait de lui faire un de ses collègues.

\- Grey, sa va pas de crier sur les gens comme ça dès le matin !

\- Natsu, je rêve ou t'as dormi ici ?

Natsu ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son camarade préférant s'étirer suite à la nuit qu'il venait de passer sur sa chaise inconfortable.

\- Il fallait que je termine mon rapport

\- Et tu l'as terminé ?

\- Euh...presque.

\- Tss t'es pas possible comme mec.

\- Je t'emmerde le congélo.

\- D'où tu m'insultes le ventre sur patte.

\- Fermez là les garçons avant que je ne m'énerve.

Les deux compères frissonnèrent à l'entente de la voix menaçante qui retentis derrière eux ne la connaissant que trop bien.

\- E-Erza comment sa va ?

\- Très bien. Mais tachez de bien vous tenir devant la nouvelle ou vous aurez affaire à moi.

\- La nouvelle ?

\- T'es vraiment débiles où tu le fais exprès Natsu ? Il y a une nouvelle qui doit intégrer l'équipe aujourd'hui.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai le vieux en avait parlé.

\- Le « vieux » est derrière toi Natsu.

\- Hhiii ! Monsieur Makarov, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Je venais vous présenter Mlle Heartfilia.

\- Bonjour !

Alors que Lucy entamait une discussion avec ses nouveaux collègues Natsu e Grey, Erza la détaillait soucieuse. Lucy avait une apparence tout à fait normale à part peut être son teint un peu pale mais n'avait pas de démarche cahoteuse, ni deux yeux rouges, de corps à moitié charcuté et visiblement encore moins une envie de cerveau. Erza secoua vivement la tête semblant chaseré ses pensées, pourquoi avait-elle regardé un film de zombie la veille.

\- D'ailleurs, informa Makarov, j'en profite pour vous confier une nouvelle affaire.

Erza saisi le dossier que tendait Makarov qui reparti aussitôt fait dans son bureau. Erza ouvrit soigneusement le dossier et commença à le lire pendant que le reste de son équipe se positionnaient autour d'elle attendant un petit contre rendu.

\- Bon Erza tu te décides à parler ou pas ? S'aventura lassé Grey.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Grey. Il semblerait que nous soyons face à un tueur en série. Il aurait déjà poignardé cinq personnes en plein cœur avec la même arme, la même technique et la même « stratégie ».

Erza jeta un regard en biais sur Lucy pour la voir tressaillir. Apparemment sa faisait ressortir de mauvais souvenir.


End file.
